


【凌仓】关于一场戏与一个吻的故事

by BBBIUUU



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBIUUU/pseuds/BBBIUUU
Summary: 成田凌x大仓忠义
Relationships: Narita Ryo/Ohkura Tdayoshi
Kudos: 19





	【凌仓】关于一场戏与一个吻的故事

0.  
大仓忠义大脑过载死机了。

他站在那，眼前还是成田凌刚刚吻过来的样子……  
很明显的酒气，但又不像醉酒的样子。和平常一样普通地打了个招呼，对方却突然就吻了过来，点了一下唇，然后好似什么事也没发生一样就离开了。   
留下并不能搞清楚状况的大仓忠义一个人站在走廊想不通。

纠结了很久，还是只能归结于对方大概还没有出戏吧，毕竟戏里动不动就吻来吻去，所以，这么一个离别的吻也没什么不对劲吧。  
大仓忠义这么劝慰着自己，回到了包间内。

把刚刚的吻当作谈资大大方方讲了出来，和众多工作人员相视一笑。  
之后在广播上也大大方方讲了出来，像是专门说给成田凌一样，告诉对方他并不在意，他知道对方可能只是喝醉了没有出戏，没有关系。

大仓忠义始终没觉得有什么不对劲，只是单纯当作一个对方入戏太深没有出戏的梗来讲，没什么尴尬的。  
然后事情就这么过去了，和那个吻一样，轻描淡写蜻蜓点水似的。  
如同浮光掠影，并没有人在意。

1.  
可是成田凌在意。

没有对方的联系方式，最后一次见面就只留下了一个吻。  
是只属于他们两人，属于成田凌和大仓忠义两人的一个吻。  
是戏外的吻。

对方把它当成了一个玩笑。

原本以为对方会很在意然后找人要自己的联系方式来质问的……可是怎么也等不来手机传来消息，反而在广播里听到他笑嘻嘻和一起广播的同事聊这个吻。  
说自己或许喝醉了，说自己没有出戏，说戏里吻了那么多都没什么感觉了……  
可那明明那是自己做了那么久心理准备趁喝了酒鼓足勇气才迈出的一步。

却被当作梗说给了那么多人听……  
有点生气，又有点无奈，真不愧是大仓前辈。

但是成田凌一点也不后悔，那个吻。  
酒精与理智混合调剂出的产物，尽管只是蜻蜓点水般唇对唇的轻轻一吻，但比起戏里两人干柴烈火肌肤相亲的耳鬓厮磨，成田凌更沉醉于戏外的这次吻。

因为这是属于成田凌和大仓忠义的第一个吻。

2.  
然而成田凌不知道的是，大仓忠义根本没他表面上表现出来的那么冷静。

那晚成田凌吻上来的样子，和平时拍戏完全不一样。  
他的确被吓到了。

上一秒还笑嘻嘻地打着招呼，下一秒就突然凑近把自己推到了墙上。  
眼睛直勾勾看着自己，那眼神像是一匹要把自己吞入肚子的狼，弥漫着危险的气息。大仓忠义还没来得及反应，忽然这匹狼就凑了过来，亲上了自己的唇，只是不到一秒，对方就松开自己匆匆离开了。

明明散发出了那么危险的气息，最终吻上来的时候却只是轻轻一啄。

大仓忠义搞不明白，想不通。

表面上装作没什么事儿的样子，还在自己的广播上拿这个吻说笑。  
可实际上，说出的那一刻就开始在意事件的另一位当事人有没有听到……  
虽然觉得对方听自己广播的可能性不大，但，说出了这种事情，总会有人告诉他的吧，说大仓君在广播上讲了和你kiss的事情呢……

然后他大概会联系自己了吧？  
这样就能搞明白原因了吧……

大仓忠义这么想着，看时间一天一天过去。  
成田凌始终还是没有联系自己。

他觉得这个人消失得还真是彻底。  
戏一拍完，就再也没见过他了。看样子怕是不到宣传期根本不会再见面了……

所以这个人到底当时在想什么？  
为什么偏偏要留下一个吻？

每天深夜大仓忠义总是不自觉就想起那天夜里的那个吻，尽管在戏里吻过不知道多少遍，而且很多都是唇舌纠缠伴着津液的深吻，可偏偏就是那个蜻蜓点水的一吻，撩动了本该风平浪静的湖泊，泛起点点涟漪。

虽然有点奇怪，但是大仓忠义认为时间过去总会平息下来的吧，或许真的就只是他想多了呢。  
生活渐渐被繁忙的工作侵占，乱七八糟的事情席卷而来挤得自己喘不来气，慢慢他也没什么空闲时间去思考关于那个吻的事。

他觉得自己应该就快要忘记了。

3.  
成田凌还是忘不了。

他觉得自己像是被戏里的今之濑附身了一样，对戏外的大仓忠义念念不忘。

明明最开始拍戏的时候，还会因为自身的洁癖有些许不适，可是不知道是入戏太深还只是因为习惯了，慢慢的，不适感消失了，反而变得很想亲近他。  
戏里很多吻，很多肌肤相亲，但是他却一点也不反感了。

大仓前辈的唇很软，又肉嘟嘟的，很好亲。  
大仓前辈明明很大个，揽进怀里的感觉却很让人安心。  
大仓前辈笑声很魔性但是笑起来很好看，想一直看下去。  
大仓前辈总是困困的样子，坐在凳子上很容易就睡着了，睡颜很可爱。  
大仓前辈吃东西的样子看起来很香，和他坐一起吃便当的时候总是不知不觉盯着他就看起来，忘记吃自己的饭。  
……

戏里，大伴恭一是今之濑的全部。  
戏外，大仓忠义逐渐侵占了成田凌的世界。

不知不觉视线就被他吸引，变得敏感，总能在人群中识别出他的声音，一眼望去，捕捉他的存在。

到底是从什么时候开始变了的呢？  
找不到源头，好像是顺理成章，突然那么一天醒来视线便再也离不开那个人了。

庆功宴那天成田凌喝了很多，故意喝了很多，为了让自己能够醉下。  
然后鼓起了勇气，在走廊上堵住了大仓忠义，亲了他一下。

以成田凌的身份，吻了大仓忠义。

那时候的大仓很懵，和平时睡迷糊的样子一样，傻乎乎的有点可爱。  
他大概被吓到了，不过也是意料之中了。  
成田趁他还没回过神说了声再见就走了，急匆匆地，他还是胆怯了。

可是有了第一次之后总会变得贪得无厌，想要第二次、第三次。  
成田凌忘不掉那个吻。

为什么大仓前辈能这么随意地在广播中说出自己亲了他的事情呢？  
是不在乎还是没当成回事还是觉得自己就是在开玩笑？

一天天过去，成田凌反而更加想要见大仓忠义，更加想抱他，想亲他，想和他做戏里未做到底的事……

果然，还是不想就这么以一个吻结束啊。  
果然，不知不觉自己早已入了戏出不来了。

那是名为大仓忠义的一场戏。

4.  
本该忘记了的，可是这个人又突然出现在自家门前。

睡前喝得醉醺醺正准备睡个好觉的大仓听见门铃声还有点奇怪，想着谁这个点来找自己。  
然后打开门就看见了站在自家门口的成田凌，愣住了。

更浓郁的酒气扑面而来，醉醺醺的成田凌没了门的支撑，一下子栽进了大仓的怀里。好像终于寻到了归处，脑袋垂在大仓的肩窝里，还不老实地蹭来蹭去，蹭得大仓的脖子痒痒的。  
虽然不知道什么情况，但大仓还是先把人揽进了家门，关上了门。

“大仓前辈……”  
成田软趴趴地瘫在大仓怀里，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔不知道在说着什么。

大仓看着自己面前毛茸茸的后脑勺，有点无奈。

他回想起了拍戏的那天，有着同样的场景，但是醉的人是自己。  
和戏里的初恋对象一起醉醺醺回家，然后被成田宣告主权般霸道地揽过去，按在怀里。  
那时是他脑袋栽在对方肩上，还被他的胳膊箍得紧紧的，感受着脑袋上手掌的温度与对方心脏的跳动，印象里好像跳得很快……  
如今身份颠倒，却又让人想起了戏里的事。  
明明自己都快忘掉之前的事情了，搞得现在记忆又一股脑全部涌了上来。  
大仓陷入了恍惚。

一个不留神原本乖乖趴在自己肩上的人突然反客为主，大仓还没反应过来就被成田按住逼到了墙边。  
眼睛被捂住，视线一片昏暗。  
唇上一痛，浓郁的酒精味如狂风暴雨般席卷而来。

又被成田凌吻了！

大仓忠义回过神来试图挣脱，却被紧紧禁锢在了墙边。  
牙齿被撬开，口腔中浓烈的酒精味伴随着唇舌纠缠，和那次轻描淡写的一吻完全不一样。  
没有了视觉之后身体的其他感官变得敏感。  
眼睛上成田手掌的温度很高，温温热热的。紧紧相贴的身体使他感受到了对方的心跳，扑通扑通，和那次拍戏时跳动的频率很像……

唇舌之间的纠缠还在继续，大仓的身体像是已经习惯了对方的吻似的，下意识回应着对方，而对方注意到之后变得更加热烈，加深了吻的力度。  
津液沿着嘴角滑落，混杂着吮吸声传入大仓的耳朵，色情又放荡，使人陶醉其中。  
他突然意识到自己对成田的吻并不反感。

难道是因为戏里吻过太多了？  
大仓忠义觉得自己好像更醉了。

浓烈的情欲点燃了昏暗的深夜，两人的下体都变得灼热。

拍戏时不是没有过擦枪走火，但谁也不在意，笑笑开句玩笑就过去了。  
而现在……

大仓忠义十分在意。  
他有点分不清现实还是梦境了，他觉得自己好像在拍戏一样。  
和当时片场一样，被成田凌拥抱，被成田凌强吻，被按在墙上吻，被扣住手腕，被撩开衣角，被解开裤子……  
直到被掏出自己的阴茎……

不对！事情不对！  
不该这样的，太奇怪了，为什么突然变成了现在这样？

可是太晚了。  
当自己的阴茎被含入湿润温热的口腔，大仓控制不住叫出了声。

强烈的快感席卷而来，占据了大仓的理智。  
他低头看见成田正伏在自己面前，手里握着自己的下体，伸出舌头舔弄着。  
视觉的冲击伴随着身体的愉悦，大仓最终还是屈服于了欲望。  
他一手捂着嘴，一手伸入了成田头发里，努力压抑着齿间的呻吟，内心却又渴望更加深入。

成田好像对大仓的反应很是满意，更加卖力地吞吐着口中逐渐粗大的欲望，手还时不时安抚一下被冷落的两团，耳朵里传来大仓掩不住的呻吟……

“哈啊……我……啊！”  
一股浓稠的浆液喷涌而出，成田擦了擦嘴角，喉咙滚动，咽了下去。  
然后抬头，看向满脸通红，不停喘着粗气的大仓，笑了笑。  
起身凑到他耳边，笑着轻声说道：“大仓前辈的精液这么浓稠，看起来好久没有纾解过了呢？”

大仓早已没有什么力气，软趴趴靠着墙支撑着，耳边的声音像是恶魔的低语，明明很坏却令人着迷。  
他搞不明白自己这是怎么了。

成田凌把还未缓过来的大仓揽入怀里，揉了揉他有些乱的卷毛，眼神里充满了眷恋，终于说出了口。

“我喜欢你，大仓忠义。”

5.  
成田凌早就知道的，自己喜欢上了。  
喜欢上了一起拍戏的大仓忠义。  
而这种名为喜欢的闸门一旦拉开，就覆水难收了。

好像又回到了拍戏的时候，但是又有些许不同。  
大仓忠义醉得有点迷糊了，软趴趴地趴在成田肩上，脑袋里一团乱。

被表白了……  
嗯，下一步该怎么做来着？  
是该亲回去对吧？  
好像是这样的。

大仓忠义从成田怀里挣开，然后凑上前去，嘴唇贴在了成田的唇上。  
啾一下，就松开了，和那次成田一样。

真正的夜晚被彻底点燃，成田眼里闪过一丝亮光，堤岸崩塌，内心的喜悦如洪水猛兽般席卷而来，再也控制不住了。  
他发狠地吻住了对方的唇，舔砥啃咬着，嘴唇磕到牙齿上，血腥味在口腔中弥漫开，可谁也没在意。  
外套掉落在地板，扣子被解开，成田一手沿着腰线向上游走，一手用力揉捏着圆润的翘臀，白皙的皮肤变得通红，染上了情欲的色彩。

寂静的夜晚只剩下了暧昧的喘息。

皮带，衬衫，外裤一件件褪去，两人从玄关移入卧室，赤裸着相拥栽进床里。  
床头堆满的娃娃因强烈的震动掉落在地上，没有人注意。

成田的下体早已涨得粗大，而大仓在新的肌肤相亲中又染上了欲望，阴茎直挺挺地翘了起来，前端还溢出了透明的液体。

成田捡起落在床边的领带，将大仓的双手捆住，一手按住将其禁锢在大仓头顶，另一只手恶作剧似的揉搓着大仓的阴茎，时不时弹两下，吻着他胸前立起的两点，用牙齿轻轻啃咬。看身下人因快感颤栗的样子，笑着俯身凑到他耳边，舔了舔对方的耳垂，然后轻声说：“大仓前辈又有感觉了呢。”

大仓整个人陷入欲望的深渊已分不清现实与梦境，双手被捆住无法自己纾解，只能扭动着身体试图缓解下体的胀痛，可是毫无用处，委屈巴巴看着身上的人，“唔……难，难受……”

这幅可怜巴巴毫无防备的样子让成田内心变得更加灼热，身体里每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要他。  
可是理智告诉他还不行。

他俯下身轻轻吻了一下大仓的唇，双手撑在大仓脸两侧，直勾勾盯着他的眼睛，认真问道：“大仓前辈，我是谁？”

而意乱情迷的大仓只想让自己舒服点，根本顾不得面前的人在问什么，瘪瘪嘴小声说：“唔……摸，摸一摸下面……”  
褪去了舞台上光鲜亮丽的样子，也不是平日的off状态，这样撒娇的大仓忠义实在是让人心动，成田愤愤地咬了下他的耳垂，用带着怒气的声音说：“是你自己要求的，可别后悔了。”

随手拿起床头的身体乳挤在手上，便朝着大仓身后的小穴探去。  
紧致的穴口在身体乳的润滑下很容易就伸入了一根手指，然后挤入第二根，第三根，来回抽插扩张着，使得小穴变得更加湿润柔软。

“嘶啊……唔……啊……”  
大仓因身体第一次被异物进入显得有些不知所措，可又在手指的抽插中因身体的满足而感到舒畅，上半身也因成田的安抚而愈发敏感，他无意识地扭动着腰肢，想要更多。

三根手指顺利地抽插着，噗嗤噗嗤的声音传入大仓的耳朵，给他染上了一层羞怯的红。  
可太过舒适的愉悦令人难以自抑，控制不住的呻吟声透过齿缝泄出，在空气中弥漫开来，给这糜乱的夜晚更是增添了一份诱惑。

成田伸出湿漉漉的手指，看大仓湿润的穴口一张一开，仿佛在引诱自己快点进去。  
俯身看着大仓的眼睛，低声说道：“看着我。”

“嗯？……”  
身体的愉悦突然停止，大仓皱着眉歪头看眼前额头冒着细汗的成田，“成田君？”

“你看清楚了，我们没有在拍戏。”  
“我现在是成田凌，而你，是大仓忠义。”  
“你可以吗？”

大仓举起被领带捆住的双手，环住成田的脖颈，凑上前去啄了下对方的唇，点了点头。

夜晚进入高潮，野兽挣脱了理智的束缚，嘶吼着，释放着， 燃烧着。  
成田挤了点乳液随意抹在自己下体上，握住自己涨红的欲望，对准大仓的小穴，一个挺身插了进去。

“啊啊……”  
猛地被粗大灼热的异物进入，大仓叫出了声，随着成田来回抽插的频率，呻吟声断断续续。

而成田终于进入了想了许久的大仓的体内，被紧致的穴肉包裹着，浑身的畅快涌上心头，看身下人被自己抽插得张着唇呻吟的样子，更是头皮发麻。  
他俯身吻住大仓，堵住了还未泄出的呻吟声，同时下身加快了抽插的频率，尽情释放着半年多未见面压抑积攒的欲望。

喘息声与夹带着哭腔的呻吟声接连不断，伴随着肉体撞击的拍打声，夜色变得愈发撩人。  
成田捞起大仓，抱着他坐在自己腿上，使自己更加深入。  
“啊，啊……慢，慢点……太快了……”  
被顶得说话断断续续的大仓抗议着，可因快感而溢出的呻吟出卖了他。  
“大仓前辈……”  
成田凌拔出自己的阴茎，将大仓趴放在床上，对准他圆润挺翘的屁股，直捣入底。

“啊！……太，太深了，出，出去……”  
后入的姿势使得成田操干得更加深入方便，频率加快。双手握着大仓的腰，撞击抽插着，“大仓前辈……的里面，好舒服……”

额上的汗水打湿了刘海，湿漉漉地垂在那，随身体幅度摆动着，大仓眼神迷离，唇瓣微张，粉嫩的小舌稍稍露出，伴着愉悦的呻吟声与肉体撞击的声音，性感而又淫秽。

大仓弓着身躯，臀部挺翘接受着身后人的抽插，上半身早已支撑不住无力地伏在床上，脸颊贴着床单，呻吟着。  
看着落地窗映出自己被成田进入的样子，陷入了恍惚。

印象里，好像见过这样的场景。  
拍戏时好像也有被领带捆住双手，被后入，在镜中看自己被对方操干……  
可是，这次怎么这么舒服？  
浑身每一处都在释放着快乐，快感从后穴沿着腰脊蔓延开来，头皮发麻。

眼睛突然被一只手捂住，耳边突然传来低沉的声音。

“ ただよしくん，我爱你。”

大仓忠义终于抵抗不住，前端一股白浊的液体喷涌而出，洒落在床单上。后穴因身体强烈的快感而收缩，成田也终于忍受不住，射了出来。  
浓浊的白色液体从大仓的屁股流出，沿着大腿滑落，最终落在床单上，混杂在一起。

两人无力地瘫倒在床上，成田抱着大仓，大仓背靠着他缩在怀里，空气中只剩下此起彼伏的喘息声。

成田移了移脑袋吻了下大仓的耳朵，轻声说：  
“ただよし、おやすみ。”

6.  
清晨的第一缕阳光透过窗帘的细缝偷偷溜溜进房间，将纵欲过后的荒淫场面暴露了出来。

大仓忠义被阳光刺到了眼，皱着眉头眯了眯眼，睁开眼，看见环在自己腰上的手。  
轻轻拿开然后起身坐起，发现身边还在睡梦中的成田凌。

房间内地板上散落的衣服将他们昨夜的靡乱全部彰显，床头皱巴巴的领带让大仓一下子清醒。  
前夜的记忆涌了上来，大仓静静坐着冷静了许久，理清了现状。  
一低头看见躺在地板上正看着自己的ookura boy……  
像是在嘲讽自己，怎么就这么沦陷了。

捡起娃娃放回床上，扭头看见成田凌好像梦见了什么好事情似的，嘴角勾了起来，看起来很幸福。

算了，就这样吧。

他凑过去轻轻吻了一下身旁人的嘴角。  
然后缩回那个人怀里，进入幸福的回笼觉。

-fin


End file.
